


Confronting

by KSForever



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Mention of Spirk - Freeform, Mention of Spock/Kirk, Sheldon & Amy break up because Amy realises Sheldon loves Leonard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sheldon & Amy break up because Amy realises Sheldon loves Leonard ×Sheldon loves Leonard like Spock Loves Kirk - but does Leonard Love Sheldon like Kirk Loves Spock?? ×of course Leonard Loves Sheldon like Kirk Loves Spock! × ×Mention of Spock/Kirk ×Mention of Spirk





	Confronting

Confronting

 

This is likely an AU Big Bang story, because I’ve only seen the adverts for the new episode that inspired it. It’s also my first Big Bang fanfic.  
\----

 

“I can’t believe you did that to me!” Amy stood in front of Sheldon angrily.

“I didn’t do anything to you!” Sheldon defended.

“That’s my point!” Amy prowled. “You didn’t do anything to me for years, and yet, you just kissed the face off of Penny – and, she seemed to like it!”

“Yes.” Sheldon nodded. “I do seem to have a natural talent for it.”

“Did you even like it?” Amy paused very briefly, not enough time for Sheldon to talk. “Is it Penny you want from all this?” Amy pondered it very briefly. “Could be, but I wouldn’t bet on it- You didn’t even do it for her – You did it for Leonard, because you’re Spock, and everyone knows Spock loves Kirk –You’re Spock, and he’s your Kirk, because you want him.” Amy said, pointing straight at her ex, Sheldon.

“I do not!” Sheldon answered, hands behind his back.

“Yes, you do!” Amy countered, in his face.

“I can’t have him!” Sheldon almost yelled. “For so many reasons, not least of all my over zealously orthodoxly Christian mother, I can’t have the partner in life that I want!” Sheldon continued to rant about Leonard. “Even if Kirk does love Spock, he won’t admit it either; Even if they’re meant to be together, they never got there! Kirk’s famous for loving women, and Penny’s his woman!” He paused again. “In you, not Penny, not her at all, not even for a fraction of a nano-second, I thought I’d found a woman I might be able to love in that way…”

Amy almost cried, in that split second, for Sheldon. “You want him.” She repeated quietly, and then, she almost cried for herself.

They stood there, opposite one another, silent.

 

The End..?

24.10.15/Edited, by me: 26.10.15


End file.
